The present invention refers to a shower holder comprising in combination a bracket, a holder member for a shower handle attached to said bracket, an opening provided in said bracket for receiving a bar along which the said bracket in mounted position is slidable in a pivotable manner.
In conventional shower holders the bracket is usually fixed to the bar by means of a stop screw screwed into the bracket, one end of the stop screw contacting the bar and the other end of the stop screw being provided with a handle or the like. The holder for the shower handle is by means of a ball and socket joint rotatable in relation to the bracket.
This design is relatively expensive and it is therefore a purpose of the present invention to provide a shower holder, which is much cheaper to manufacture, and by means of which the bracket can be easily fixed to the bar and the shower handle to the bracket by just one hand grip.